dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cheelai
|Race = |Appears in = |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force (Frieza's Elite) |FamConnect = }} is a Frieza Force soldier who joined following the Tournament of Power. Appearance She is a white haired humanoid with green skin and a slender build. She is considered very attractive as seen from Daigen making a move on her. She wears a white and purple outfit with a green half circle under her chest, white gloves concealing purple rings on her cuffs and white and green shoes with long purple socks. Her eyes are purple and her hair is short. She also wears a blue scouter. After moving to Planet Vampa, she retains her purple bodysuit but wears a long-sleeved lavender jacket while also retaining her socks and boots. Personality Cheelai is a delinquent who acts on emotions, helping out people without thinking of the potential consequences. This is shown when she stole and destroyed Paragus' remote and not listening to his explanation and when she confronted Paragus over his not wanting Broly to talk during the meal and she seems to have a quick temper as she got really mad when Paragus told her politely to mind her own business. As shown in her initial dialogue with Lemo she is sassy and opinionated. She and Lemo form a friendship with Broly. She takes a dislike to Paragus due to his harsh treatment of his son Broly. She theorizes that Broly doesn't like to fight and that Paragus only regards him as a weapon of vengeance. She noted that Broly's fighting prowess was greater than she imagined. She blamed Paragus for Broly's berserker tendencies and said that she wished they could do something to help him. Biography Background Cheelai had never seen Frieza, only ever hearing rumors of him, after stealing a Galactic Patrol spaceship, she joined the Frieza Force to escape her pursuers. Film Appearances Broly Power Techniques and Special Abilities Equipment *'Ray Gun' - A gun that fire laser beams capable of massive damage to a normal being, but useless to one with a higher power level. *'Scouter' - A wearable, all-purpose computer. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Cheelai is introduced in the sixth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM6). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Extra Pack 4 DLC, Cheelai's Super Soul is called "'I can't have you dying on me!" which can be obtained in New Parallel Quest: "The Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan". In its description, her name is localized as Chirai. Voice Actors *Japanese: Nana Mizuki *Funimation dub: Erica Lindbeck *Latin American Spanish dub: Angélica Villa *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Tatiane Keplmair Trivia *Cheelai's name is derived from the word Raichi (" "), thus she shares her name origin with Dr. Lychee. *Cheelai's name is a food reference to chili. *Cheelai's relationship with Broly mirrors or somewhat resembles Caulifla's relationship with Kale. *In Dragon Ball SD, Goku humorously assumed that Cheelai was a new type of Namekian, to the latter's annoyance. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Females Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Former Villains